


Are you going to hit me?

by Tape_my_heart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Family, Dont hit me, M/M, Stop kissing girls, Stupid quidditch, Wait this gets deep real fast, Why the hekk would you cancel a date with sev??, dont be a jerk, james please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tape_my_heart/pseuds/Tape_my_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Severus get stuck in a heated discussion. . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you going to hit me?

"I can't believe you James!" Severus said, his voice rising in anger. "You are so arrogant, single minded. When will you accept that you aren't the only person in the world?!" His usually pale skin was flushed with anger, the edge of his cloak clenched in his fists. "I told you many things about my self, I thought you where beginning to understand me! but you're just as much of a jerk as I had previously assumed!" He choked and closed his eyes tightly.

James froze as he looked at the angered slytherin that stood in front of him. He was lost for words. "Severus. . . ." He tried, stepping forward. Severus' eyes widened, and he took a step backwards.

"Don't come close to me!" He stuttered, his hand moving to the wand in his pocket. James was confused at his actions, why is he so stiff? Had his previous comforting assurances been forgotten? He surely still meant them.

"Sev, you're being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable?!" Severus shrieked. "You have no place to say that! You're the one who has been flirting with other people!" Severus lunged forward and pulled on James' tie so they where eye level. "I saw you making out with that ravenclaw girl. You can't hide it from me." He hissed. With their faces so close James could now see the beginnings of tears forming in severus' eyes. His heart felt twisted. Why had Severus brought this up?

"I was only practicing." James tried to explain but only made it worse.

"Practice?! That's the lamest excuse. You just aren't satisfied with what I give you." His eye brows furrowed with hurt. In another conversation he may have said that James should practice with him, but this is really not the time. . . .

James had only canceled their date because there was an extra quidditch practice this week, he hadn't planned on it becoming a big discussion.

"Sev," James started but was interrupted,

"Stop calling me sev." He spat letting go of the tie, and shoving James away. "You're disgusting." He muttered under his breath. James moved his hand quickly to push his glasses up his nose. Severus flinched and covered his face, whimpering. They both froze and he realized why Severus was so jumpy, he had grown up in an abusive household. James' heart broke as he looked at his beloved friend who was shaking in fear.

"Severus darling," James whispered ignoring their previous quarrel and collecting Severus in a tight embrace. "I would never hurt you." His voice broke and he stroked severus' long black hair comfortingly. "Ever," he took Severus' face in his hands, peered into his black eyes and tried to have the fullness of what he meant sink in. Severus teared up and clung to James as soft sobs shook his body.

"I-I thought you where going to hit me." He choked, burying his face into James' chest.

"Severus." James said seriously. "I will never hit you, okay? Now if you want, we can go out on Saturday night, it'll be better then Thursday anyway." He pressed his forehead to severus' "Okay?" He asked softly, Severus nodded slowly and they hugged each other tightly, not letting go.


End file.
